


Aliens in New York

by GypseyRay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, Bless Thor, F/M, New York, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyRay/pseuds/GypseyRay
Summary: Sarah Rogers is worried, Steve Rogers is confused (and a little annoyed), and Darcy Lewis hates New York.





	

Having your soulmates first words to you on your skin from birth was often reassuring, it meant there was someone out there who was perfect for you. Not all words were good or even helpful but Sarah Rogers was sure if she asked her son would win for the most unusual. What on earth would her poor little Stevie be doing that involved that involved aliens and why her son’s ideal women’s very first word would be something so vulgar. Sarah Rogers ended up praying A LOT for her son and his future mate.

The future was weird, that was for sure. No, it didn’t have the flying cars Howard had promised but it did have mythical deities, men turning into monsters, and aliens, a lot of aliens. Needless to say, Steve Rogers had was not prepared for the future he had been thrust into, especially not the aliens. The latter being the reason he was currently trying to clear the streets of New York. Trying being the key work because people in the future seemed to think it was better to video tape then, oh I don’t know, protect themselves?

Why Jane thought it was good to the tower was beyond Darcy. Sure, there was hot, buff, superheroes, a high-tech lab, and her literally god of a soulmate but beyond that what did New York have that Jane couldn’t have gotten elsewhere? Okay so maybe she understood the appeal but that did not make her happy about all the alien attacks. Darcy was quickly hating New York and all it’s aliens. Seriously, how could one place get hit with so many aliens? She was starting to miss when aliens were only in science fiction movies and lunatics (who it turns out weren’t so loony) conspiracy blogs.

All Darcy had wanted was a damn coffee, form a machine that didn’t sass her thank you very much, but no, she got giant orange blobs that spit acid, like melt your body acid. She was going to have to have a talk with Jane about this New York thing. Though if aliens gave her fine this view of Captain America then maybe should could be okay with it. Thor bless the person who thought putting that pile of hunky muscles into tight pants, Thor bless them indeed. Thor should not bless, however, the group of kids standing around like they were to cool to run. Surely the captain had better things to do then guard a bunch of idiot who were too stupid to run for their lives. 

Steve was one second away from leaving these people but that wouldn’t be very heroic of him now would it? No, instead he was covering a group of teenagers who decided to stand right in the middle of the alien’s path. He finally turned around he was shocked to say the least. There, where the teenagers had stood now stood a single women. He should have know but he was surprised as anyone when she spoke, “Fucking idiots had no sense of self-preservation. Aliens equal run, not stand around… which I am doing now. Go hero, I’m out of here.”

She got the kids to leave, expecting to leave herself, but the minute the captain turned around she was frozen. If he looked good from the back, then he looked AMAZING from the front. Honestly, it should be illegal for a man to look that good. She wasn’t ogling him, swear on Loki’s life. She was babbling, oh god she was babbling and staring. Shit, oh shit he was speaking, “Yeah, going might be smart but maybe come back?"

Captain America was her soulmate. An alien invasion led her to her soulmate, her hot as hell soulmate in skin tight pants… Darcy officially LOVED New York!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this great collection: https://archiveofourown.org/series/327389 because it is literally amazing and should be read by everyone who loves soulmate stories.


End file.
